Azkaban Prison pour sorcier
by Aramiel
Summary: Suite de "Mais je suis un Malfoy", peut être lu indépendamment. Recit détaillé d'une mascarade orchestrée par une tripotée d'abrutis viciés, par Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Azakaban. Prison pour Sorcier. Chapitre 1_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués, les lieux cités sont issus de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Suite de "Mais je suis un Malfoy.". _Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade orchestrée par une tripotée d'abrutis viciés. Mais cette mascarade a vite virée au drame._

* * *

**L'après-guerre.**

_Ou comment justifier des milliers d'actes ou absence d'actes par l'enfermement d'un jeune adulte perdu._

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, et au départ de ces lignes et souvenirs, cela faisait exactement un mois que la guerre, la Grande Guerre qui a opposé Le Seigneur des ténèbres à Harry Potter, est finie. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu croire, ce que vous avez tous pu croire, rien n'a été remis en place lors de ce premier mois. Le monde magique a d'autant plus sombré dans la décadence qu'avant, que pendant cette immonde guerre. L'euphorie a rempli le monde sorcier entier lors de la victoire de leur protégé dont ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment. Je me souviens encore des cris de joie, des parades et des festivités qui avaient suivies peu après cette victoire. Pourtant, combien d'entre eux étaient vraiment là ? Combien d'entre eux avaient vécu cette guerre en son cœur sanglant pour ainsi célébrer la mort d'une personne ?

Oui, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, était malgré tout un homme. Un homme vicié, sans pitié, froid et cruel, abominable, abject et pendable, mais c'était un homme. Tout comme le petit sauveur de notre monde en déclin à cette époque. Combien d'entre eux savent réellement qui il est ? Combien d'entre eux, d'entre vous, l'on vu, affaibli, terrassé, horrifié tant par l'acte meurtrier qu'il avait commis que par la prise de conscience qu'avait été le bain de sang de la si mémorable bataille de Poudlard ? Peu. Pourtant, chacun d'entre eux, sûrement tout autant d'entre vous l'ont glorifié, félicité, déifié, amené sous les projecteurs plus qu'il ne l'était déjà pour un acte qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais voulu faire. Même si il s'y était préparé. Moi dans tout ça ? Vous vous demandez comment je peux me permettre de dire tout ça à cœur ouvert, sans pudeur aucune ?

Vous oubliez donc, je suis un Malfoy, je suis tout permis. J'ai participé à cette guerre, vulgaire pantin sans aucune volonté face aux ficelles de fer tirées par ce serpent vicieux que je respectais pourtant. J'ai vu les horreurs qu'a apporté cette sale engeance. Les destructions assourdissantes des immeubles et chaumières plus modestes, les cris déchirants de douleur ou de chagrin des familles détruites dans la nuit noire, après les attaques meurtrières des deux camps. Combien d'entre vous, d'entre eux pensent qu'il n'y a que les mangemorts en tort dans cette immense affaire ? Combien d'entre vous le pensent encore après un peu plus de neuf ans ? Tous. Ou à peu près. Mais je suis un Malfoy. Je vous dirai donc que c'est faux. Pas complètement faux bien sûr. Mais cet Ordre respecté et craint, cet ordre sacré de la « lumière » comme tous se plaisent à l'appeler a aussi commis des atrocités. Peut être moindres que l'armée du Lord noir, mais tout autant. Combien de famille ont-ils détruit eux aussi, en pensant faire le bien ? Combien de vies ont-ils prit eux aussi ? Mais pour vous, pour eux ils avaient une bonne raison. Eliminer le mal qu'était Voldemort. Mais ces cris déchirants, ces explosions incessantes, les blessés et les morts, ils en sont responsables.

Mais personne ne les a montré du doigt, eux. Eux, ils ont été blanchi, considéré comme des héros, faisant fit de leurs atrocités avec comme raison qu'ils avaient servi le bon camp. Mais une guerre, ça ne se fait pas tout seul. Dans chaque affrontement, il y a au moins deux camps, commettant chacun des abominations dont ils doivent être punis. Mais tous l'à oublier, snober et passer outre. C'est sans doute une des choses qui m'a poussé à écrire ceci.

Tout le monde se souvient sûrement de l'immense traque qui a suivit les quelques jours suivant de la victoire. Tout les aurors sur pied -et vivants- ont été mobilisés afin de capturer vif ou presque mort tout les mangemorts, présumés mangemorts, partisans du mal et de Voldemort. Et ce, aux quatre coins du monde. Moi qui croyais que le manoir de ma famille, quartier général durant la guerre et bâtisse représentant la noblesse sorcière, allait être épargné de toutes ces billevesées je me trompais royalement. Les aurors sont arrivés en masse à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment craint. Pourquoi donc ? J'étais à ce moment le seul habitant des lieux, avec ma mère –vivante à ce moment évoqué-. Nous ne nous terrions pas. Nous vivions plus ou moins dans l'obscurité des suites de la victoire, tâchant de nous faire oublier, vulgaires pions dans un jeu d'échec géant. Tant d'aurors pour un adolescent tout juste adulte et une femme à ce moment faible. Tant de force, tant de brutalité et de cruauté gratuites utilisées pour nous emmener dans les geôles du ministère, qui étaient surpeuplées à cet instant. Nous ne nous attendions sûrement pas à recevoir de telles peines, si disproportionnées par rapport aux chefs d'accusation établis contre ma mère et moi-même. Que croyez-vous ? Que nous avons réellement eu un procès digne de ce nom ?

Absolument pas. Comme la plupart des mangemorts dont la seule faute a été de porter une hideuse marque sur leur avant bras et d'avoir plier l'échine face à ce maître des ombres. Ce ne fut qu'une mascarade orchestrée par des abrutis avides de pouvoir et de vengeance, car eux n'avaient pour la plupart jamais participé à cette guerre, et ils se devaient de trouver des coupables à leur couardise et leur orgueil.

Quelle couardise, demandez-vous avec vos airs outragés ? Celle de la plupart des sorciers –peut être vous-, car après tout, nous n'étions à peine une centaine par camp à nous battre. Mais tout le monde avez connaissance de l'horreur qui battait le vent sur notre monde. Qui s'est bougé le fessier pour cette population ? Dans le camp de la lumière, les plus nombreux étaient des gamins qui savaient à peine se battre et qui sortaient tout juste de l'école. Pour le mien, nous avions l'avantage d'avoir des dizaines, presque la moitié de sorciers expérimentés et puissants même si ils œuvraient pour le mal. J'admets que cela ne nous a pas aidé à gagner, mais vous –car la presque totalité d'entre vous qui lise ce livre ne fait pas parti des partisans de voldemort -aviez un avantage. Lequel ? Ce petit sorcier, à peine plus âgé que moi, mais doté d'une puissance magique égale aux sang-purs les plus puissants, et un des principaux protagonistes d'une prophétie qui a déterminé l'issue de la guerre. Oui, ce même sorcier que vous adulez, que vous remercier d'avoir tuer un homme, Harry Potter.

Mais je dévie de la chronologie.  
Le procès.

Ma mère et moi avons été présentés à l'assemblée, enchaînes et vidés de notre magie, l'essence même de notre nature, sous les huées puissantes et incessantes des journalistes et « victimes » (avec plus ou moins de guillemets- présentes. Dans cette même assemblée, la plupart des aurors qui avaient combattu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, mais aussi des personnes qui n'avaient aucune connaissance de l'horreur de cette bataille, et qui jugeaient sans pitié des hommes dont ils ne savaient pas la profondeur des actes et pensées. Des couards qui se croient tout permis. Ma mère était faible, nous avions été salement amochés lors de notre sortie du manoir, mais j'avais gardé le port fier durant toute la durée de cette mascarade. Malgré ce que mon père avait pu commettre comme atrocité, je restais et reste fier de mon nom, de ma nature, de mon sang. Ce n'était pas ces sang de bourbes ou sang-mêlé qui allaient m'apprendre à me tenir quand même ! Mais c'étaient eux qui avaient le pouvoir, je ne pouvais lutter même si j'avais fermement protesté, indigné par les chefs d'accusation avec lesquels ils nous accablaient. J'ai plus défendu ma mère que ma personne, elle n'avait rien fait mis a part suivre aveuglément et par amour un homme. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour endiguer les peines qu'ils nous ont données. Plus que des couards, ils étaient et resteront des imbéciles ! Oh non, je ne vous pas vous transmettre de la pitié, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai juste envie de vous montrer la bêtise de ceux qui gouvernent a présent notre monde tels des dieux tout puissants. Ceux qui condamnent un enfant et une femme a près de dix ans d'enfermement ferme et sans sursis dans la prison la plus horrible qui soit.

Azkaban.

L'énonciation seule du nom honnis a fait frissonner la majorité des sorciers présents dans la salle d'audience, ma mère et moi dans une autre mesure et pour un autre motif. Mon père y avait été enfermé a la fin de ma cinquième année a Poudlard, et tout deux savons ce qui s'était passé alors nous y retrouver était pour nous la pire des choses. Pour eux, ce n'était que l'évocation de rumeurs –fondées- dont ils ne savaient pas la véracité. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une sorte de fausse promesse que l'on disait aux enfants s'ils faisaient des bêtises. Triste n'est ce pas ? Pour moi, cet enfermement était risible et infondé. J'ai protesté vivement, allant jusqu'à insulter les représentants de la justice sorcière, me prenant par ces injures de nombreux sorts de douleur juste là pour faire régner l'ordre et pour assouvir une soif de vengeance.

Drapé dans toute ma dignité, je n'avais que durement plier l'échine contre les aurors. Que croyait-il diantre ? Mon père m'en avait fait durement baver pour que je reste digne en toute circonstance, et s'ils croyaient avoir dépassé Lucius Malfoy, leur bêtise en était plus que fondée. Juste après ceci, ils nous prirent durement ma mère et moi avant de nous emmener dans l'espace de transplanage vers Azkaban. Y aller en balai aurait été trop dangereux et épuisant. Et je ne doutais pas qu'ils nous auraient volontiers jetés dans l'eau glaciale une fois sortis des frontières anglaises. Accompagnés de cinq aurors aussi abjects qu'hideux, nous disparaissions vers la prison sous les flashs des reporters, autant moldus que sorciers.

L'aurais oublié ? Notre monde avait décidé de pactiser avec les moldus après la guerre, afin de souder « nos » forces si une guerre semblable arriverait dans peu de temps. Tout ceci grâce a Weasley Père, qui avait su remonter les échelons du ministère après la guerre. Pour une fois, tout le monde l'avait suivit, parce qu'il était dans la lumière. Foutaises. Ils ne se doutaient et ne se doutent toujours pas que cela conduit a la perte de notre essence, la magie. Nous côtoyons des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, leur apprenant diverses choses, en apprenant d'eux, nous mêlant à eux… Tout ceci nous faisant perdre notre puissance. Combien de sang purs restent-ils ? Peu. Trop peu. Nous avions protégé la magie jusque là, mais a notre arrivée à Azkaban, tout était perdu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : _Azakaban. Prison pour Sorcier. Chapitre 1_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués, les lieux cités sont issus de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Suite de "Mais je suis un Malfoy.". _Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade orchestrée par une tripotée d'abrutis viciés. Mais cette mascarade a vite virée au drame._

* * *

**Le ciel dans mon enfer.**

_Ou comment les cauchemars prennent vie en un seul lieu perdu._

_Combien de sangs purs restent-ils ? Peu. Trop peu. Nous avions protégé la magie jusque là, mais a notre arrivée à Azkaban, tout était perdu._

A peine arrivés sur l'aire de transplanage situé dorénavant au coeur de la prison – pour des raisons de sécurité je pense-, que je tremblais de froid. J'étais pourtant couvert d'une cape peu épaisse, mais qui aurait satisfait tous les pensionnaires qui nous regardaient de leurs yeux torves et pervers. Je me sentais déshabillés sous l'intensité de leurs prunelles pourtant vides quelques instants plutôt. Alors que les remarques allaient fuser, un cri puissant de l'un des gardiens les fit taire et retourner à leurs tâches disgracieuses pour le commun des mortels. Je sentais que les aurors nous donnaient aux gardiens, et nous restâmes sur les lieux le temps que je puisse observer la bâtisse et me rendre compte de ce qui allait arriver… A moi, et à ma mère aussi.

La prison était plus haute que large, avec de grands murs d'un gris sombre et fade, d'où de nombreuses fissures laissaient passer le vent et les embruns glacés à leurs travers.

Les couloirs qui traversaient de toutes part Azkaban étaient boueux, crasseux, couverts partiellement de sang, et parfois même de cadavres en décomposition que les rats venaient fouiller de leurs pattes et dents plongeant le rare silence dans leurs bruits de mastication. Je frissonnais d'effroi.

Il ne me venait même pas à l'esprit de me dire que le sang qui jonchait les pierres froides était celui d'animaux. Non, je sus sans même l'approcher que s'en était d'humains, de sorciers. Peut être même de sang purs. Belle ironie n'est ce pas ? De voir que le sang que je chérissait, que j'amenait au plus haut, avec lequel je m'accaparais certains droits jonchait le sol en de vulgaires flaques immondes et malodorantes. Mais l'odeur âpre de la putréfaction mêlée à celle plus tolérable du sel que projetaient les énormes vagues qui secouaient de toute part la prison, n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus insoutenable.

Ce furent les bruits, ceux fracassant des vagues contre les pierres dures, ceux agaçant des pas des animaux ou des hommes, ceux irritant des chopes se mariant aux barreaux de fers des cellules. Ce furent les paroles, celles grivoises des prisonniers plutôt saints d'esprit, celles effrayantes de ceux qui avaient déjà perdu leur raison, celles saisissantes des gardes vous poussant à avancer le long de ces couloirs souillés…

Et puis les cris. Surtout les cris d'ailleurs… Des cris d'horreur, de douleur ou de plaisir malsain. Ces cris, ce furent les bruits de fonds, les bruits incessants qui 'mont baigné les oreilles pendant ma peine. Ce furent ceux qui ont baignés bien d'autres prisonniers avant moi, et ce seront ceux qui baigneront les oreilles fragiles –ou si peu – des futurs bagnards. Ces cris, vous les connaissiez tellement, que vous ne vous sentez pas franchir la limite entre ceux qui les entends… Et ceux qui les poussent.

Quel préambule que tout cela ? Je l'admets, l'encre a plus vite coulé que mes pensées.

Reprenons.

Les gardiens nous prièrent durement de les suivre jusqu'à nos cellules. Nous étions chanceux ma mère et moi car ils nous était réservé une cellule pour nous deux. Les plus mal « logis » pouvait être jusqu'à dix, voire quinze dans une même cellule.

Tout ceci, dans un espace très restreint et impudique constitué de deux couchettes munies d'une couverture rêche et usée – faite d'un coton ou d'une laine dure -, d'une crevasse au sol pour les besoins naturels, et un lavabo dont je soupçonne que l'eau et puisée directement dans la mer. Sans aucun filtre bien sûr, donc une gorgée vous asséchait plus qu'autre chose.

Nous qui étions habitués au luxe d'un grand manoir avec des dizaines de pièces semblables, nous retrouver ici fut une déchéance et une honte sans borne. Comment voulez-vous vous laissez aller aux yeux de dizaines de personnes qui ne guette que vos moindres faiblesses pour vous amenez plus bas que terre ?

Si nous avions été des prisonniers lambda, sans aucun passé spécial, cela aurait pu aller, ou du moins dans la limite de l'acceptable dans ce lieu. Mais ma mère et moi sommes des Malfoy. Et laisser moi vous dire que ce seul nom qui m'apportait respect et crainte dans le monde sorcier avant mon incarcération, m'a apporté bien pire que les tortures présumées ou non du Seigneur des ténèbres. L'exagération aurait pu être logée dans mes propos tant l'horreur –pour ceux qui la connaisse- des actes du Lord est puissante, mais ce n'en est pas.

Les premiers mois, nous subissions juste des remarques plus ou moins fondées, des petits bousculements de la part des gardiens et des prisonniers car notre nom était encore trop puissant pour que quelqu'un attente a notre bien être, même ici. Mais peu à peu, tout s'est estompé en même temps que la déchéance de notre famille croissait. Au bout d'une demie année, nous commençâmes a subir des brimades plus violentes. Mais pas encore jusqu'au sévices sexuelles pour ma part.

Cela se limitait aux coups plus marqués des gardiens, ceux fait par des morceaux de bois qui vous laissait des marques bleuâtres qui jaunissait au fut et a mesure, sur votre peau mais qui disparaissait au bout d'un certain temps ceux faits par des chaînes, qui vous marquent plus profondément en des stries sanguinolentes et qui vous arrachent bien plus que des cris de souffrances.

Dit comme ça, cela parait facile de se défendre, nous qui étions des sorciers, des sang purs. Mais nous étions d'une part privés de magie –l'essence même de notre existence- et d'autre vous ne pouviez pas vous défendre, affaiblis et hébétés comme nous l'étions.

Avant de subir toutes les sévices que pouvait donner la prison, et surtout ses occupants, vous étiez spectateurs de tout ça, fait sur votre plus proche voisin de bagne. Le mien ou plutôt le nôtre, s'appelait Shura. La seule image que j'ai encore de lui est celle d'un homme d'âge mûr, prostré au fond de sa cellule à attendre que les coups viennent, que les tortures arrivent complètement passif voir indifférent a ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais maintenant, je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas être indifférent à « ça »… Soit il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il s'offrait corps et âme… Soit il attendait le coup final, celui de la délivrance.

Comment je peux parler de la mort en délivrance ? Alors qu'elle n'est que souffrance pour vous ? Car c'est ce qu'elle est. Je ne parle pas de celle durant les guerres, donnée tragiquement mais celle qui emporte les grands malades, celle qui emporte les personnes maltraitées… Celle qui emporte comme une mère ceux qui l'attendent pour de bonnes raisons.

Je l'ai attendu, imploré si vous voulez savoir. Mais j'ai eu la chance –ou la malchance- de survivre jusqu'à la fin de ma peine. Non, ce n'est pas une félicité que de revivre en rêve vos sévices, la mort de ma mère. Pour qui ça le serait d'ailleurs ? Pour vous le montrer, pas de pensine ici, mais ma plume…

Le soleil commençait a percer dans la mince ouverture du mur qui servait de fenêtre à la cellule. Il ne devait pas être très tôt et je devais être l'un des seuls – à part les gardiens- à être levé. C'était un avantage qu'on ne serait renié dans la vie dans cette prison… Et puis, peut être aurions nous un peu plus de nourriture qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais depuis quelques temps, ma mère commençait à faiblir. Bien sûr cela ne se voyait que par ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment bien. Et ici, à Azkaban, je devais être le seul. Comment je voyais cela ? Et bien… Elle perdait souvent de sa prestance en privé, alors qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder sa fierté de Black et Malfoy par alliance. Aussi, elle ne répliquait plus aussi vertement a nos bourreaux, quels qu'ils soient. Et ça, c'était sans doute ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

Je vois d'ici vos mines indignées par ce point là.. Et je vous rirai au nez si je vous avais devant moi. Pour vous, qui n'avait connu que la liberté d'expression et de mouvements. Dans notre éducation, cela ne nous est pas permis, et c'est tant mieux. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé de ce trou puant et invivable.

Reprenons… Ce matin là, ma mère ne s'était pas levée aux aurores, elle qui aimait observer les rais ambrés baignant progressivement notre cellule de lumière. Elle était là, allongée sur la dure paillasse, sous les couvertures rêches qui nous protégeaient rarement du froid ambiant. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étaient collés a son front fiévreux, et accentuaient son teint huileux.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à son état, piètre héritier et fils que j'étais, car ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de nous tombait malade ces derniers mois, l'hiver étant assez rude ici, en pleine mer. Pourtant cette fois-ci, sa respiration difficile et sifflante aurait dû m'alarmer.

J'avais entreprit mes tâches quotidienne, demandant quelques fois des nouvelles de ma mère, absente à ses obligations pénitentiaires. Les geôliers ne m'en donnaient qu'occasionnellement, et celles-ci étaient floues, détachées… Après tout, qu'en avaient-ils à faire d'une prisonnière ? Ils n'étaient que des gardiens, pas des médecins.

Ces derniers auraient été utiles… Car quand je suis rentré en fin d'après-midi – ou fut-ce le soir ? – ma mère avait succombé à la maladie. Mais une maladie qui ne laissait presque aucune marque. Juste un teint jaune, une forte fièvre et une toux encombrante et qui étouffe peu à peu sa victime… Une maladie moldue apparemment. Douce ironie…

Elle était là, toujours allongée sur la dure paillasse, son teint cadavérique ne contrastant plus avec sa chevelure d'opale… Plus aucune secousse ne soulevait sa maigre poitrine, et ses membres étaient raides comme ceux de tous les cadavres.

Ma première pensée fut qu'elle était magnifique, éthérée dans sa mort.

Ce n'était pas ma première confrontation avec la mort, et pourtant je me surpris a ne pas réaliser tout de suite qu'elle l'était. Etait-ce parce qu'elle faisait partie de ma famille, parce qu'elle était ma mère ? Je ne sais pas.

Tout étant que je n'ai réalisé ceci que lorsque les gardiens sont venus chercher le corps en compagnie d'un médecin. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte des larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues, salant encore plus ma peau. Mon dernier repère dans ce monde a cette époque venait de partir, me laissant seul dans cet enfer.

Paradoxalement, je remercie que cela se soit passé assez rapidement, et qu'elle n'a pas pu voir ce qui allait se passer. De même, sa mort, sa délivrance, m'avais laissé quelques jours de répits, durant le deuil qui me fut accordé.

Etait-ce une oraison, un bénédicité, mais je fut reconnaissant pour cette mort. Moi qui avait tant rechigné a tuer, qui avait été tant horrifié a ne serait-ce que lever ma baguette sur Dumbledore, moi qui avait été tant répugné par les immondices commises durant et après la guerre… J'ai bénis la mort.

* * *

Dernier chapitre plus ou moins doux, avant de rentrer dans les horreurs détaillées d'Azkaban.

Bien vous,

Aramiel.


End file.
